


Hot Blooded

by godaime_obito



Series: Madatobi Week 2018 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, MadaTobi Week 2018, i tried my best to include a bit of both prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 23:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15472173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godaime_obito/pseuds/godaime_obito
Summary: Madatobi week; July 29th: Soulmark/Soulmate // Too hot!Madara has always had a way with making Tobirama's blood boil.





	Hot Blooded

**Author's Note:**

> A quick rundown of the au; Soulmates are located by body temperature, far away=cold, relatively near=warm/a normal body temperature, close enough to see=hot/feverish. The longer you are actually interacting with them the hotter you feel, kissing your soulmate the first time returns your body temperature permanently to normal. Those with no soulmate are always a normal temperature

“Tobi,” Hashirama starts in, “have you thought about your soulmate?”

“No,” Tobirama replies tersely. “I don’t have one.” Hashirama was always cold when they were young, until Mito came to the Land of Fire **.** Now that he’s found his own soulmate and finally founded the village he’s always dreamed of, he suddenly has an abundance of time to worry about Tobirama’s hypothetical soulmate, the way he used to worry about Mito.

“You don’t know that!” Hashirama wails in return, “They’ve probably just lived nearby all along, and that’s why you’ve never been cold. Now that clans from the area have started to join the village you could meet them…”

“Not this again,” Tobirama tries to stop him, but he is apparently determined to repeat himself for the fifth day in a row.

“…If you ever interacted with people outside of work,” he finishes.

“Anija, I told you yesterday, and the day before that, and the day before that, and the day before that,” he lectures, “that I am busy, because _you_ just founded an entire village and _someone_ has to actually do the paperwork that goes along with that.”

Tobirama heads towards his desk, not stomping because that would be undignified. He leaves Hashirama pouting in his office, along with the paperwork that needs signed. If he brings up soulmates for no good reason again he’ll make him fill out the forms himself instead of just bringing them to him to be signed. Maybe then he’d understand just how much paperwork there really was.

Unlike Hashirama who has his own office, Tobirama shares an open office space with several other important village figures. His desk is just across from Madara’s. He’s certain Hashirama is the culprit reasonable for that, likely thinking if he forced them to be near each other they would learn to get along. Unfortunately for him, that isn’t going to happen. He’s tried to get along with him, and on an intellectual and professional level he respects him, but they just don’t seem to be personally compatible. They get under one another’s skin. It only takes a few sentences to set Tobirama’s blood boiling when they try to talk.

He returns to work, eager to get through it all so he can return home prior to midnight for once. Tobirama’s in the middle of sorting through zoning paperwork when he senses Madara approach. He can already feel his temperature and blood pressure rise.

“Senju,” Madara spits out. It isn’t hard to tell that Tobirama makes his blood boil as well.

“What?” he replies, looking Madara in the eyes to glare him down properly.

He slams a folder on Tobirama’s desk in answer. Madara sputters a moment when he tries to reply, already flushed and agitated before the argument has really begun. Tobirama isn’t sure if that’s a good or a bad thing. At least Madara looks good flushed like that, although he’d rather not linger on that train of thought. He breaks eye contact, picking up the folder to look through it. He puts on his most condescending tone, which is rather disdainful indeed, and tries again, “Please, use your big boy words Uchiha. What is it you need?”

The folder is information about the new genin teams, an idea he thought of that is going into effect soon. It will be good for the village children, promote better relations between clans, and is in his opinion one of his best non-jutsu related ideas.

“Pray tell what exactly is it about genin teams that have you so cross, beyond of course, them being my idea?” Tobirama inquires curtly.

“Your brother,” Madara begins before losing whatever he was trying to say to more angry sputtering. Maybe what really makes Tobirama angry about speaking with this man is how attractive he manages to be even when being an idiot.

“What did Hashirama do, and what does it have to do with _my_ genin?” he bites out. Technically only three of them will be his students, but on a spiritual level aren’t the all his? Besides, he’s starting to feel feverish, and he can’t tell if he’s steaming mad at Madara like usual or Hashirama this time, and he’s really not in the mood for this.

“I don’t want any of them!” he finally screeches out. “Tell your brother I’m not a babysitter,” he states, just on the edge of being another screech.

Madara’s finally found his rhythm it seems, much to Tobirama’s chagrin. He can go on yelling for what feels like an eternity when he’s like this, and it never fails to put both their temperatures through the roof with what Tobirama speculates can only be the power of pure rage.

Tobirama is barely conceptualizing what Madara is saying now, because he is simply too hot, but the man isn’t done. He opens his stupid, pretty, mouth again, and continues, “Just thinking about wasting time trying to keep three brats I don’t even know alive is raising my blood pressure, and-”

Madara is suddenly cut off by the press of Tobirama’s lips to his. He may regret this later, but at least the man isn’t talking anymore now. He’s still just as upset as he was a moment ago, but with the start of the kiss the fire in his veins suddenly goes out. He can feel his temperature dropping.

Suddenly, he remembers what he had just been talking about with Hashirama that day, and jerks himself backwards. No. Absolutely not. It’s a strange coincidence. But, it was very sudden, and normally it takes an hour or so to cool off after arguing with his desk neighbor.

Madara is looking at him with shocked confusion. “Did… did you feel… have you… we… the whole time?” he stutters out.

Clearly Madara felt it too. The Uchiha and Senju clans have always resided relatively near to each other, even before they both moved to the village. It is unlikely, but possible that Madara and Tobirama’s importance to their clans at home operations meant that they never went far enough from each other to get cold. As heir Madara likely wouldn’t go on any out of country missions, and Tobirama’s sensing ability was too useful for guarding the compound for him to go too far.

“Yes,” he replies. Smirking, he adds, “All this time I just thought I was being heated when you were near by my own rage at your existence.”

Madara makes a small choking nose, and rapidly regains his thunder. “I thought the same thing! Do you know how infuriating you are? You and your brother,” he rants, before abruptly cutting off. They stare at each other sharing an epiphany. Hashirama will be insufferable if he finds out.

“He can’t know,” Tobirama bites out.

“Never,” Madara swiftly agrees.

Tobirama grabs his hand. “Quick before he somehow senses it, let me hiraishin us out of the building,” he explains before the other can protest.

“Fine. Just hurry.”

It seems Tobirama will be bonding with his soulmate over the shared pastime of desperately avoiding Hashirama. He’s going to have to convince him to take that genin team now. Any soulmate of his really _must_ participate in the program.


End file.
